The invention relates generally to a wireless doorbell set, and more particularly, to a wireless doorbell set that includes a wearable ringer (transmitter) configured with a removable bracket that is mounted to a wall or other surface such that the wearable ringer may be attached to the removable bracket so mounted, to temporarily position the ringer thereon when the wearable ringer is not worn by a user, and to remove and separate the wearable ringer from the mounted bracket when the user wishes to wear the wearable ringer, for example, on a lanyard that may be placed over the user's head, or otherwise hold the ringer. The wireless doorbell set also includes a wireless doorbell receiver that receives a signal from the wearable ringer (transmitter) and generates a sound defined by the signal received.